1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to overcurrent protection devices, and particularly, to an overcurrent protection device for a power supply unit (PSU).
2. Description of Related Art
If a user wants to assemble a computer by himself, he may employ a PSU to provide enough current to a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer. The PSU usually has an overcurrent protection function and stores a current threshold. When the PSU outputs a current greater than the current threshold, the PSU will stop working to protect the electronic elements of the computer. However, the current threshold of the PSU is usually higher than the largest current the other electronic elements of the computer can bear. When the PSU starts the overcurrent protection function, the electronic elements of the computer may have been damaged because of the large current.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an overcurrent protection device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.